


Help Me Study?

by Kdragonwrestling



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fuck boi Tobin Heath, No they won’t fuck in the first chapter, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragonwrestling/pseuds/Kdragonwrestling
Summary: You know the real reason why Tobin wants you here, even though you'd deny her, why are you standing at door?you would deny her, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin had come to me today in the school’s library. I looked up at her noticing her wearing a red snapback.

“Hey, Tobin, what can I help you with?” I asked putting down my pencil.

“Hey, y/n, you think you can stop by my room tonight to help me study?” She questioned as she leaned against the table.

“Sure! I’ll bring my books and notes tonight.” I beamed.

“Great! See you tonight” She said with a wink before hopping off the table and walking away.

After she left I mentally cursed myself. I  knew of Tobin’s reputation, I’ve heard about it since the beginning of junior year of college. From roommates fighting about her in the middle of the night to people whispering in class. But after everything I’ve heard throughout the years, _here I am,_ standing outside of her dorm knowing damn well why she wants me here in the first place and it’s not to study. And I swore to myself that if she made a move I’d deny, Right?. I exhaled a shaky breath as I heavily contemplated walking away and going back to my dorm. I balled my hand into a fist and tentatively knocked on Tobin’s dorm. Not a second later the door swung open and there was Tobin wearing a grey shirt, sweatpants, and the same snapback she had on earlier. For some reason the sight of her like this took my breath away.  Literally, I was standing there holding my breath staring at her. Tobin leaned against the door frame and chuckled. When I heard her chuckle I was pulled from my daze and finally took a deep breath.

“Are we going to study out here or are you going to come in?” Tobin asked with a big smile on her face. My face heated up a bit as I gripped my stuff and walked into her dorm. 

“Um, what exactly do you need help with?” I wondered shifting through my notes.

“I need help with the Human Behaviourism section.” She replied walking over to her desk, motioning me to come over and sit.

“That’s-," I paused pulling out the thick stack of notes, “a big section.” I looked at her as I sat and saw the slight sight of defeat on her face.

"It’s okay, Tobin, we’ll get through it and you’ll ace the test,” I chirped positively with a cherub-like smile. I saw a half smile show up on her face as she next to me at her desk.

As the two of us studied I noticed how she was getting closer to me, scooting her chair closer, or leaning into the side of me. I felt my cheeks heat up at the slightest thought about her trying to make a move. Then it happened, she moved her hand to my thigh which caused me to tense the leg that she was touching. 

'We've been at this for a while, why don't we take a little break, hm?" She asked getting up, walking to her mini-fridge. "Do you want anything?"

"Water, please." She put the water bottle next to me as she pushed to papers away from us before sitting back down. 

"You know, y/n, for as long as I've known you I've never known if you've been in a relationship." She stated propping her head with her hand.

"N-no, I've never been with anyone" I shyly looked away from her and looked around her room.

"Not even a kiss?" She queried.

"No." I heard her shifting around, I didn't bother looking in her direction.

I noticed her soccer medals, pictures, and trophies hanging on her walls or placed on shelves. My attention was brought away from them as Tobin turned my head back towards her. My face instantly heated up when I saw how close she was me. My heart race sped up when she put her other hand on my thigh her thumb slowly rubbing my inner thigh.

"Why don't I changed that for you." she grinned leaning close to me. So close that I could smell her shampoo mixed with her perfume. A lump formed in my throat as she shut her eyes and got closer; the hand on my thigh slightly tightened.

"N-no, Tobin," I pushed her away standing up. She looked at me with confusion on her face. I grabbed my bag nearly tripping and falling over the chair as I stepped back, "You can keep the notes and give them back to me after the test Friday." I ran out of her dorm and back to mine.

When I reached my dorm I shut the door and locked it. I frantically walked to my bathroom, my eyes on the brink of spilling the tears that had formed. I splashed my face with water trying to calm my nerves. I took a few deep breaths before changing my clothes and crawling into bed. 

I didn't get any sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I’ve forgotten how to write x_x

It ’s finally Friday, the memory of what happened in Tobin’s dorm never left my mind. I’ve hardly gotten any shut-eye since then. Everywhere on campus I went I constantly was looking over my shoulder. My mind continuously spinning. It’s not that I don’t have feelings for her I do. I helplessly have feelings for Tobin, but when she tried to kiss me my brain short circuited and I freaked.

I could hardly pay attention during the test this morning. I could feel Tobin’s eyes boaring holes into me. The only thought in my head was _“please pay attention to anything but me.”_ I didn’t want to stick around after class. I got out of there as quickly as possible, practically sprinting across the campus and to my room. Once I got to my room I put on some music and tried to calm my nerves. It was working until I heard a knock a my door. My chest got heavy as I put my hand on the doorknob. I opened the door to reveal Tobin bent over panting trying to regain her breath. 

“Jeez, you run fast,” She breathed out between gasps of air before straightening herself. Once she could breath she pulled a stack of papers out of her bag.

“Your notes, thanks for letting me borrow-“ I hastily took the papers from her hand and tried closing the door, but Tobin forced her way inside and shut the door. 

“Tobin, please get out.” I back away from her.

“Y/n, I’m sorry for my actions the other day. I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you.” She apologized getting on her knees taking my hand in hers, “I’m on my knees begging for your forgiveness.” She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. My heart breaks at the sight before me. Of the whole time I’ve known Tobin I’ve never seen her so vulnerable as she is now. 

“Please, y/n, please forgive me.” she begs through choked breaths, tears falling uncontrollably now. I stoop to her level and wipe away her tears.

“Shh I forgive you, Tobs.” Tobin hugged me tightly crying loudly. I hugged her back just as tightly and tried to calm her down. I moved her up to my bed so she could be more comfortable.It was a good while of silence between us before she spoke out.  “I need you to know I love you.” She confessed looking straight into my eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows,  “But those other girls-"

“I know but I truly love you.“ Tobin interjected sitting up.

“Tobin, I have feelings for you too but the other night I- I freaked out.” I looked at her with sad eyes.

“Y/n, can I kiss you?” she questioned. The lump in my throat returned as slightly nodded.  She leaned in slowly giving me time to process what is happening. After what seemed forever finally her lips landed on mine. My eyes closed enjoying the softness of her lips. I feel her hands come up and cup my face. My hands find their way to hers. I quietly whined when she pulled away, “Are you okay?” 

"Yes.” I breathed out.

“Do you want to keep going?” 

“Please. Just go slow and be gentle.”

"I will.” With that Tobin started kissing me again, she kept one hand on my cheek and moved her other hand to my hip. Tobin slowly moved her hand underneath my shirt and up to my bra. I felt her tongue at my lips asking for entrance which I granted. She slipped her hand under my bra and played with my breast.

"Your skin is so soft.” She complimented kissing my neck, to which I bit my lip. I pulled away and captured Tobin's lips once more.  Her hand tentatively moved from my breasts to the waist line of my pants. She rested her forehead on mine,  “Do you want this?”

“Tobin, please be gentle.” I implored.

“Don’t worry. I'll take care of you.”  Her hand slipped into my pants, underneath my underwear, and to my aching pussy. 

“You’re very wet.” She whispered in my ear, causing my cheeks to heat up.  I let out a moan as she simultaneously kissed my neck and toyed with my clit. I tensed up as she inserted a finger into me.

"Are you alright?” She quickly asked.

"Yes, just a new feeling." I whispered softly.

"And?" she wondered.

“It feels good please keep going,"  She worked me open before having a second finger join her first. I pulled her into a another heated kiss when she sped up a little bit putting pressure on my g-spot and clit. 

“Please, Tobin, faster” I pleaded between hitched breaths. Her pace increased as the fire in my stomach grew. I kiss her with such passion as my orgasm drew nearer. 

“Release it baby.” I open my eyes to see her brown eyes staring back at me. My hand gripped at her bicep as mymouth fell open with a silent moan. Tobin went back to kissing my neck as she fucked me through my orgasm. When I came down from my high she took her fingers out of me and sucked the juices off of them

“You taste good.” She says before kissing me, settling us under the covers of my bed.

“Tobin, I love you.” I blurted out, instantly regretting it.

“I love you double, y/n.” Tobin replied.

"So, what exactly does this make us?" I wearily asked.

"Girlfriends," she retorted, _a bit too quickly._ Realizing what she had just said she added, "only if that's what you want."

I smiled and nodded. She smiled back and we cuddled the rest of the day.


End file.
